The Most Wonderful Feeling
by LuckyPotter123
Summary: This story takes place some unknown time between the last chapter of the Deathly Hollows and the Epilogue. It really is just some thoughts of Harry’s. Warnings; fluffy piece of work. You have been warned. Rated T for a unapropriate word.


**General Disclaimer: -**** As usual, I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the one and most brilliant author J.K. Rowling. Three cheers for her majesty of books! (Hip hip hurray! hip hip hurray! Hip hip hurray!) What I do own though is this plot. If you can call it a plot.**

**Summary: - ****This story takes place some unknown time between the last chapter of the Deathly Hollows and the Epilogue. It really is just some thoughts of Harry's. Warnings; fluffy piece of work. You have been warned.**

**Authors Notes: - ****This is just a story I have written for you. It is actually for a little change for you whom are reading Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army right now. Again I'm sorry for the late uploads (blame the teachers). **

**Extra Authers Notes: - I have been getting these reviews lately saying stuff. I said that this was between DH and Epilogue. It still is, but i like changing things. THis means that its not completely cannon. **

**About the two months pregnant thing, I know you don't show too much, but if James is that small, I really cant have Ginny that many months along can I?**

**THanks to all you who have reviewed!**

* * *

**While you are waiting for Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army, I proudly present;**

**The Most Wonderful Feeling**

Emerald eyes fluttered open. They searched the room. Pictures. There were pictures on the walls. They portrayed a happy couple at their wedding, winning the Quidditch World Cup, a red headed woman with a baby with unruly jet black hair, a tall muscular man with jet black hair in Hogwarts teachers robes with an arm around a smaller red headed woman in a St Mungo's healer uniform, and many other pictures that were scattered across the walls. The walls were light green, giving the room a warm and comfortable feeling.

A tall muscular man moved in his bed. His arm was draped around the smaller red headed woman from the pictures. She was still asleep. She lay with her head on his shoulder, and her arm draped across his chest. Their legs were entangled. He looked down at her. His wife. _His _wife_._ His beautiful, wonderful and lovely wife. He remembered like it was yesterday that they had said; _"I do."_ She was sleeping peacefully. Like there was no worries left in the world. There were some worries though, but none of them as dangerous as the worry that had left them seven years ago. The other worries could be dealt with. They could even deal with them together._ Together._ That was a word he hadn't believed he would be able to use again concerning the woman in his arms some years ago.

He shook his head. He had defeated that old bastard years ago. He had survived. He had come back to her. He had promised to never leave her again. And he hadn't. He had taken a carreer in Quidditch for the _London Lions_. Then he'd then proposed to her after playing in the Quidditch World Cup for the national team _England Eagles_. She had said yes. He had thought that that was going to be the most wonderful thing that happened in his life. That was until James Remus Potter had been born. It was and still is the most wonderful thing that had happened to Harry Potter.

His wife stirred a little in response to his shaking of the head. She opened her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and looked up at him. He smiled one of those brilliant smiles that made him Harry. She 

smiled in return. Smiling was one thing Harry and Ginny had agreed on was a thing that should be done at least ten times a day. She was an expert at it. Her smiles and the way her eyes sparkled with love and a little mischief was enough to make him fall in love with her all over again.

He bent forwards and kissed her softly.

"Morning beautiful." He said tenderly.

"Morning Harry." Replied Ginny with equal tenderness. He knew that they would just love to be in each other's arms all day. Why not? It is Sunday after all. Suddenly a form in a baby bed at the other side of the room started to cry. Ginny sighed.

"I'll take James. You just stay put." She pecked him on the cheek and climbed out of bed. Her long silky nightgown was trailing behind her as she walked. Her hair was a little ruffled from sleep, but Harry thought that that was one of the things that made her Ginny. Just like she thought his unruly hair and emerald eyes made him Harry. He watched as the love of his life lifted a small baby with his hair and her eyes out of the baby bed. She moved a little awkwardly, but he guessed that all women do that when they are two months pregnant. Sirius Arthur Potter was on the way.

Harry sat up in bed and looked out the window. He was glad that they had chosen to re-build his parent's house her in Godric's Hollow. Life was a lot more peaceful here. Harry looked at their Quidditch pitch, which was actually constructed for Ron's sake. The horses were grazing peacefully in the pastures. The birds were singing in the trees just outside the window. Sunlight was shining through the window and illuminated James's birth certificate. Life was truly peaceful her in Godric's Hollow.

After some more minutes, Ginny came back into the room. She put a sleeping James back into his bed. Harry arranged her pillows into one organized for a sitting position as she gracefully crept back into bed with him. He put one of his arms around her, while she rested her head on his shoulder again. His other arm was on her increasingly growing belly. They kissed softly, tenderly for a minute or two, before just sitting there in each other's arms. Sitting there enjoying each other's company and presence, knowing that they would never have to let go of each other. At least not until James woke up again.

"I love you." she whispered tenderly in his ear.

"I love you too." he replied. "More than words."

That was what he loved. Her. The feeling of her in his arms every morning, knowing that they had a wonderful day ahead. The feeling of her stomach, knowing that there was life in there that they'd created. The feeling of her breath against his skin, knowing that he'd feel it again and again. The feeling of joy whenever he was holding James, knowing there was another baby to arrive soon. The feeling of pride whenever he looked at her or James. He loved all these feelings, but most of all, he loved the feeling of loving her, their family, their friends, and knowing, just _knowing_ that they loved him back.

It truly was the most wonderful felling in the world.

_Fin_

**Authors Notes: -**** So... did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review! I need to know! Each review is as much worth as the others. I've said it before, and I'll say it again;**

"**Reviews are an authors only payment!" remember that!**

**Kindest regards;**

_**LuckyPotter123**_

* * *


End file.
